Strip Battleship
by lissamillerlite
Summary: Nathan gets bored in the afternoon and decides to get drunk and play battleship with pickles. Not such a good idea.


Wow what a boring day. Hours and hours, just watching tv, and dozing between shows. Nathan groaned, sitting up on the couch. That damn thing wasn't too comfortable when lying on it. Stretching as he stood up, he groaned. Now his damn back hurt…. With a somewhat annoyed sigh, Nathan walked out the living room, and began wandering down Mordhaus' many halls. Maybe he'd go bother Pickles. They were best pals after all. After wandering down the right halls, he showed up at Pickles' door, and knocked three times.

Pickles was sitting on his bed reading a book Nathan had suggested to him. The knock on the door shocked him, and he looked up at the door, hesitating. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me you dildo, open up," Nathan shouted. A few seconds later, the door swung open, and after being greeted by his friend, was let in. "Whacha doin' Pickles?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the edge of the bed to sit down.

"Uh. Nuthin much reely, was just readin." Pickles said, closing the door behind him. "Why, whuts up?" He walked over and sat on the inner part of the bed, behind Nathan, leaning on the pillows.

"I didn't do shit today. I'm so freakin' BORED!" The vocalist plopped down as he emphasized the word 'bored.' Rubbing his eyes, he groaned again. "Let's fucking do something!"

"Sounds borreeng. Wanna play a gaeem?" Pickles asked lamely. He reached under the bed and pulled out battleship. "Lets get piss drunk while playing though."

"Battleship?" Nathan sprang back up, and turned around to face his bandmate. "This game is metal. You're trying to kill like… hundreds of military dildos or something. Sure, whatever." Shifting around to get comfortable, he stopped once hearing Pickles' suggestion, and grinned. "Fuck yea! You still got some booze in your fridge over there?" Nathan asked, pointing a finger at one of Pickles' many refrigerators.

"Yea! None of the other bandmetes want to pley! And yeah, can yew grab us both a beer?" Pickles said, and folded his legs while pulling out the game pieces and setting them up in the middle of his bed.

"Sure whatever," Nathan replied as scoot off the bed, and walked over to the refrigerators. The main reason they're in there was of course for just booze, though occasionally when Nathan would raid the fridge he'd find like a sandwich or something. Grabbing the handle, and pulling the door open, Nathan peeked inside, and grabbed four bottles. With two bottles in each hand and a bottle opener, he walked back over to the bed, and sat down, handing Pickles his share of booze.

"Mmm, thanks. Here, yew put yer little ship guys in different places." Pickles indicated, chugging down his first beer and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yee'know, I t'ink that murderface sh'uld grow his hair out to whip it like yew guys. Might get more groupies. Maybe he w'uldnt be such a douchebaeg then."

As he put his pieces down, he listened to Pickles. That suggestion made Nathan crack up. "Oh my god, he'd look so fucking weird, I can't really imagine him with long hair." Nathan continued putting own his pieces. "He makes terrible uh, decisions when it comes to appearance. Like that stupid mustache thing he did. … Ok, done." Nathan popped the cap off his beer, and chugged half the bottle.

Pickles chuckled. "Yea, he w'uld look like a douchebaeg. Okey, I'm done too. Errr…" Pickles called out a random number and went to get himself another beer. When he sat down, he shifted a few pillows. He laughed and stood up, surrounding nathan and the entire bed in pillows.

He called out a number, and got a hit. With a grin, he leaned back, taking a sip from his beer. When Pickles got up, Nathan stared at his pieces, until the redhead returned. The bed was bouncing softly as Pickles moved about. …. Once Nathan looked up, he noticed that something was built. "… Did you just build a pillow fort around us?" Nathan asked, green eyes scanning the perimeter of the bed.

Pickles began laughing, and took a leap over the pillows into the bed. He landed on his face, and he laughed in the bed as his dreads got a bit messy. "Well yeh! I t'ink thet it'll make it more… 'Intents'." He took another swig of the his beer, getting progresively more drunk. He called out another number, and folded his legs and held his feet. As soon as nathan declared him wrong, Pickles saluted him, grabbing his feet and falling back laughing.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and groaned. He hated bad jokes. Though it was from his best pal, so it wasn't nearly as bad as it should have been. Nathan grinned and chucked at Pickles as he fell over. Hnn, the redhead was a little more animated than usual…. But whatever, it's fun! Nathan downed the rest of his beer, and started on his second bottle, drinking away more than half in a few seconds. "Fuck… Those fridges need to be closer… they're so far away," complained the vocalist.

Pickles sat for a moment, looking serious and furrowing his brows. His face then lit up, and he grabbed the fridge and teetered over by the bed, plugging it in by the bed. He reached in and grabbed two beers, jumping back into the fort. "Hey, lets make this more interestin'." pickles said, winking. "How ab'ut, if yew get one, I take a piece of clothes off. If I get one, YEW take a piece of clothes off. 'Nd the same th'ng but if we get one wrong we take a piece of clothes off."

At this point, Nathan had finished three bottles of beer, and he was still going. His head was starting to spin, and it was obvious. Swaying back and forth slightly, he listened to Pickles' suggestion. An eyebrow raised, as he brought up a finger. "What? Th… Tha' sounds g… Gay!" He laughed for a second, the bottle against his lips. Taking a swig, he grinned. "Ok, le's doit!"

Pickles made a shot, and began shaking his wrists in anticipation. He found out he was wrong, and stripped his shirt off. Pickles could handle his booze, so he was almost fully aware of what was happening, but he was a little less conscious then usual. He hiccuped, and began laughing.

"Hah, you missed!" the drunken singer shouted, leaning back on both arms. Once Pickle tossed his shirt off, emerald eyes looked at the chart. With a finger on his lip, Nathan called out a spot, but ultimately missed. "Damn," he spat, and removed his shirt. As he tossed it to the side, he reached over for his beer, and chugged some more.

For a moment, Pickles scanned Nathan's chest, but then looked down at the board, calling out a number. He was a bit eager to be right, but he had missed. He pulled his sneakers off, and feeling generous his socks too. He took a long swig of beer, and stretched his legs out around the board.

"Wow Pickles, you… you suck at this game!" Nathan drunkenly shouted with a grin. He leaned over and opened the fridge from his spot, pulled out a 5th bottle of booze. Popping the cap off, he shouted a number, but yet again missed. … This game can get irritating at times. Kicking off his boots, he groaned. "…. I guess I suck at this game too."

"Yeh you do!" Pickles said, laughing loudly. He took a long swig at his beer, and yelled out a number. He got it wrong, and he slid out of his pants into his underwear. He leaned back and folded his arms across his stomach. "Yer turn." He said, winking.

Nathan laughed at Pickles when he missed again, and leaned back on an arm, drinking his booze with the free hand. Emerald eyes focused on Pickles lower body for a second, before they flicked back to the board game, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Erm… " He called out a number, and sat there hoping he hit something.

"Nope, miss." Pickles replied. Nathan began sliding out of his pants when he met pickles eyes. "Feck this." Pickles jumped up and pushed the game out of the way and sat on top of Nathan, putting his face right up to the large man.

The redhead advanced toward him, and immediately Nathan pulled away as a natural reflex, his beer spilling onto the sheets. "Woah dude what the fuck?" A loud thug sounded through the room as his back banged up against the wall.

Pickles closed his eyes and sighed, sitting on his feet. "Jus'… shuttup." A small smile surfaced his face. "Yew know yew want to try at least." The redhead now approached slower, and again had his face inches from Nathans. A smile tugged at his lips as Nathan didn't move this time.

At this point, he had enough drinks to be more than drunk. Nathan couldn't think straight, so this wasn't phasing him nearly as much as it should have been. Not budging, Nathan looked into Pickles' eyes, raising a brow. "I wanna try it? What… What makes you think that?"

Pickles furrowed his brows and got a bit closer. Nathan still refused to budge "Well, becaus'ev'ryone likes t', erh, experiment. Yaknow? And wh'knows, yeh may like't!" The redhead had began wringing his hands at his sides without noticing and began blushing. He was perched next to Nathan, sitting on his feet and there faces were only a half an inch away.

Nathan leaned in so their foreheads touched, and with a drunken, sadistic grin, he whispered, "You wanna try? Fine, just warning you, I can get carried away." Suddenly, the man crushed their lips together, eyes shutting as he brought a hand to the back of Pickles' head, keeping him up close.

When Nathan was sober, he kept in mind what was and wasn't ok with certain types of people. Awkward sex is the worst, and he didn't want to have a bad reputation in the sex world. But when drunk, the man could most definitely get rough, and not take the other person's requests to heart. …. Though he was Nathan Explosion, so everyone was usually ok with doing whatever with the trillionaire.

Pickles then wrapped his arms around the black haired man, and the redhead pulled himself into Nathan's lap. He began to straddling the man's legs, and could feel himself get bigger. Nathan was wearing a pair of black silk boxers, and pickles placed one hand on the man's chest, and began tracing the other in a line down it. Right when he reached the elastic, he could feel Nathans gaze on him as he bit his lip. He placed his hand in a palm on his lower stomach, beginning to kiss Nathans neck.

Pickles mind was in a blur, because he realized… It was finally happening. He loved being around the big lug, and he always wondered what would happen if they became anything more. He wanted him, bad. Hard.

As Pickles began to straddle the man, the corners of his lips tugged into a wider grin. Hands glided down the redhead's back, down his sides, and stopped at his hips. One gripped at a hip, while the other slid down to his ass, and stayed there. He could feel Pickles getting hard against his own length, and Nathan groaned as he too grew hard.

"Fuck…" the man gruffly whispered. He tilted his head to the side, as a large hand squeezed Pickles' ass, hard. The hand that was at Pickles' hip moved up, and grabbed a handful of red dreads to make the drummer face Nathan. The lager man slightly ground his hips against Pickles' lower body as he pushed another forceful kiss onto the other male.

The redhead began moaning as soon as he broke lips from Nathan. A smile pulled a bit at pickles lips, and he began biting the corner as he began moving faster in his lap. He watched as Nathans facial expression began changing and his breathing sped up. Pickles then winked at Nathan, and lightly began rubbing over top of the large man's underwear. He was dieng to get out of his own, but he was waiting for the right moment…

Their panting, and groaning echoed throughout the quiet room. As Pickles began to grind back, a chill ran down the vocalist's spine. Nathan pulled the redhead into yet another rough kiss, and forced his tongue into his mouth. The hand on Pickles' ass squeezed again, before moving away. As the sloppy kiss continued, Nathan rest the palm of his hand against the hardened length in Pickles' underwear. "God you're so fucking hard…" he growled in the kiss as he rubbed in slow, circular motions.

Pickles threw his head back and groaned loudly. He then leaned in close, and whispered in Nathan's ear, "Yew make me soooo hard." The redhead couldnt stand waiting anymore, so he grabbed the large man's hand and slid it into his underwear. Pickles shuddered from the temperature difference, and he pulled himself up, slipping out of his underwear. He gripped Nathans other hand and replanted it on his ass. Nathan began furiously stroking, and Pickles reached down and began petting the husky man, who was huge.

The man groaned in a low tone at their hips grinding together. Pickles' little confession made his eyebrows raise for a moment, before leaning forward and planting another kiss on the redhead. The hand inside his underwear groped around for a second before gripping the length inside.

Emerald eyes looked over Pickles' face. Looked like he was enjoying it… A lot. His eyes were squeezed tight, and his back was arching up against Nathan's body. After stroking Pickles for a few seconds, he stopped dead in his tracks, and grinned. "Beg."

The small redhead's bright green eyes widened a bit at the sound of Nathans voice. He smiled, smirking a bit. "Explode me, Na'tn. Please?" He had a bit of desperation in his voice, and it cracked a bit when he pleaded. When the man didn't respond immediately, he shoved his hands on Nathans chest, kissing him sloppily. Pickles began moving fast on Nathans lap, while nathans hands still hung at his side, pickles began pleading between kissing. "Oh, please," "C'mon ye big lug." he began moving faster. "OH PLEASE C'MON YE DOUCHEBAEG PLEEAAASSE!" He began kissing nathans neck, still moving on his lap. He wanted him so bad.

Short groans emitted from the raven-haired man at the grinding against his lower body. He thrust his tongue into Pickles' mouth as hands roughly groped, and squeezed at Pickles' ass. Seeing Pickles plead, and beg for his touch was a huge turn-on. Nathan enjoyed making people beg for responses. The desperation in their voices, it made him feel so needed as a partner.

Nathan broke the last of many kisses for now, and licked at Pickles' lips before the redhead started pecking his neck. The grinding continued, and with a snicker, he slid a hand back into the underwear, and went back to jerking off the ginger.

The small man bit his lip and shuttered a bit when Nathan's calloused hand made contact again. He leaned forward and threw his arms around the dark-haired man, bucking and jolting with every stroke. He began tensing and un-tensing his face, and began breathing heavy. "oh.. Nat'an…"

He kept biting his lip, and now began groping the larger man. The redhead was breathing even harder now, and the breaths became more sudden and deeper. He began to draw blood from his lip now, and he then leaned forward, pressing his forehead on Nathans. "Ooooohhh, I want yew nat'an."

A busy hand continued to stroke at Pickles' cock, and the room echoed with both men's heavy breathing, and groaning. As more and more seconds go by, his stroking picks up in speed, and his grip tightening a little. Eyes close as slender arms are thrown around his neck, and their bodies were now crashing and grinding against each other even rougher.

"Hooooh fuck Pickles…." the man groaned into the redhead's shoulder, before biting down, and sucking at that spot. Feeling those swift hands work at his own erection was what he had been wanting to feel since the start. Nathan leaned his head back as he began letting out longer and longer groans. His eyes cracked open, and noticed the faint blood collecting at the redhead's lip. Nathan moved in, and ran his tongue over the bleeding spot, before pushing on another rough kiss.

The ginger grabbed Nathan's hands, pushing them up on the wall. He grabbed the darkhaired man's wrists, wringing at them, and began kissing him rougher than ever, slipping his tongue in and out. Pickles began moving hiss hips again, and could feel Nathan underneath him moving with him in sync. Pickles then felt the larger man shift a bit, and he turned roughly, putting the small man underneath him. The redhead wrapped his legs tightly around Nathan as he kissed and sucked at his neck. "Ooooohh Nathan…" He said between kisses. He had his arms wrapped around nathans neck while nathan had a hold of his hips, and he had is eyes closed in pure satisfaction.

The larger male was now hovering over the redhead, and as Pickles' sucked on his neck, he couldn't help but grin to himself. It felt nice, but Nate felt he should be the one making Pickles squirm by his touch. But the second that thought crossed his mind, Pickles stopped, which meant it was his turn.

Nathan bent at the elbows, and got down to level at Pickles' chest. He kissed at the redhead's neck, and slowly drifted down to his collar bone, then bit down, _hard_. As he felt Pickles' body flinch at the sharp pain, he pet at his hips with thumbs. After the little bite, he hovered lower, trailing kisses down his chest, and after kissing a nipple, pushed kisses down to his abdomen..

Pickles watched as the raven-haired man trailed down, and he could feel blood forming on his collarbone. Oh it felt so good… He breathed heavily and shuttered a bit when Nathan began kissing at his abdomen, Pickles wanted him. He put his hands on his face and wiped downward, then raked his fingers through his dreads and began pulling at them. The anticipation was killing him, and he could feel Nathans hair brush at his stomach, and he bit his lip again. "Oooooooooh just dew it yew asshole yer killin' me here, oooohhhhh" He could feel the hairs on his arms beginning to stand up, and he closed his eyes tightly.

pickleklok & nathaanexplosion


End file.
